10th Anniversary
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: Just a little story I came up with celebrating the 10th anniversary of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Besides having the original characters and 5d's characters it also has GX's characters too. Please R& R! And don't forget to enjoy.
1. Game on!

A single letter came in the mail that afternoon, and Yugi picked it up halfheartedly. Even since Atem had gone he'd been doing everything halfheartedly. Assuming it was one of his grandfather's friends asking where and when he was available for a job again, he tossed the envelope on the counter and walked back up to his room.

* * *

"Jaden, mail for you!" another student announced, handing the envelope to him in-between classes.

"Thank-" the student was gone "-you?" He stared at the vanilla envelope, and turned it around to see the wax seal of an unknown company. He squinted at the seal trying to read it, but couldn't. He shrugged, and shoved it into his pocket; he'd look at it later.

* * *

"Hey Yusei." A familiar voice called. Yusei looked up from his dual runner. What did Jack want?

"Yeah?" he asked Jack back, as he appeared. Jack grinned a bit then started walking around the dual runner.

"Ever wanted to make history?" he asked stooping down to examine the dual runner's engine.

"Already did, first 'Satellite Sector' civilian to become dual champion, remember?" he asked a bit icily. Jack looked up, with a bit of scorn.

"I know that, but what about history in technology?" he asked Yusei standing up. Yusei was confused, in technology? His parents had done that, not him. No need for him to get involved.

"Forget it, anything other then dual runner software, I don't want to deal with." He replied getting back to his dual runner's needs.

"What if I said it has more to do with dueling then technology." Jack continued. Yusei froze his wrench over a screw. He turned to Jack, merely interested, is all.

"Continue." He asked. Jack grinned knowing her had him hooked.

* * *

A knock came on Yugi's door. "Come in," he replied dully. His grandpa came in, with the vanilla envelope in hand. Yugi knew where this was going, or at least he thought he knew.

"Grandpa you don't have to ask me, if you can go just go." Yugi replied. His grandfather shook his head.

"This isn't for me," he said handing his the envelope, "It's addressed to you."

* * *

"No WAY!" Jaden exclaimed in his empty dorm room. This was so AWESOME. He'd be one of the first to participate in a tri-duel. He'd be in the history books, more importantly he'd be in the DUELING handbooks. People would look back at this and know him, and replay his duel and analyze it, and who knows what else.

* * *

"So this Tri-duel is set for next week October 4th?" Yusei asked reconfirming all that he'd just heard. Tri-dueling wasn't unheard of, just unrefined and undocumented. It was coming pretty popular underground at the Satellite and New Domino City.

"Correct, so what to do you say?" Jack asked, a bit of eagerness in his eyes. Yusei smirked.

"I accept." He replied. Jack grinned; played right into his plans.

* * *

Oct 2: two days before the Tri-duel

"So you need to leave for… New Domino City today?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded.

"And you're going there why again?" Tristan continued. Yugi bit his lip. He didn't like lying to his friends, especially since they had always been there for him, but this was too secret to tell even them about. The note had said to bring no one with, and to tell no one what was happening or why he was leaving. It didn't even tell him what was going on! Just to come to the new Goodwin Stadium on the morning of October 4th.

"Something just came up, that I got requested to go there is all." He replied.

"But- "Let it go guys, he's just doing what's being asked of him, give him a break." Anzu said. They all let off even though they were getting odd feelings in their guts.

"Can you at least tell us when you'll be back then?" Joey asked, a bit taken back. Yugi grinned; they were too kind.

"Hopefully the night of October 4th, I want to be back to celebrate Grandpa's birthday." He said a bit shyly.

"No way, you're going to be there on your grandpa's birthday, it has got to be important, like history making important." Joey replied. Yugi smiled, worriedly. Had something gotten out?

* * *

Jaden's flight had been long. Well his two flights had been long. One helicopter ride to the main land (an hour and a half) then a two-hour flight to New Domino City, but with a three hour delay. (3 three hours of waiting at the airport, and then 2 hours in a plane.) But it was well worth it when he saw New Domino City for the first time. He'd spent the next two minutes gawking like a tourist; only to be even more surprised when the hotel's limo came up, and gave him a ride there.

* * *

Yugi had just gotten in at exactly 12:00 midnight, or should he say morning? He dragged his bag over to the waiting line for the cabs when he saw his name on a sheet of paper for a hotel limo service. He walked over and discovered that he would get to the hotel by limo.

"Compliments of Mr. Atlas." Was all the driver said. Yugi was too tired to care who or what had sent for him, he was just glad he didn't have to walk there.

* * *

Oct. 4th:

Yugi looked over his cards one more time before strapping them into his deck case and heading out. Today was a big day; it was Grandpa's birthday after all. Not to mention the Tri-duel. What had him worried most though was the dream he had had that night.

A voice, not Atem's, Grandpa's or anyone he knew voice, but a stranger's voice. Telling him and two other's he didn't know, all about the game, and how it was really created. All he could remember was that voice, and the fact the Dark Magician was in play.

Jaden woke up, a few minutes before he was suppose to be at Godwin Stadium. He rolled back, and almost fell back asleep. Then it hit him that it was TODAY.

"Crap!" he announced throwing on his red jacket, and grabbing his deck. The invitation hadn't specified if he would need his dual disk or not, so he didn't bring it. Then he raced out the door, hoping beyond hope that a cab was near by.

Yugi hailed a cab and started to get in. He announced that he needed to get to Goodwin stadium.

"Wait! Wait WAIT!!!" a guy in a red jacket called. Yugi stopped and looked at him. The guy had his hands on his knees in exasperation.

"Can I help you?" Yugi asked.

"Did… you just say that you were going to… Goodwin Stadium?" he asked. Yugi nodded, and the guy grinned wildly.

"Can I hitch a ride with you? A split cab fair is cheaper after all." He suggested. A moment of contemplation was held before Yugi agreed.

"Alright!" The guy said getting in beside him. The cab driver started.

"Thanks, I'm in debt to you now. I thought for sure I was going to be late." He said, "By the way I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden held out his hand to shake. Yugi took it with a soft smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jaden. I'm Yugi Motou." He replied. It took them only seconds to register what had just been said.

"Wait so, I'm indebted o my enemy?" Jaden said cried.

"Enemy? I just met you!" Yugi cried back.

"Save it for outside gentlemen." The cabbie said pulling up to the stadium. The boy's split the fare in half like agreed, but walked out completely confused. Was it really possible that they were friends and enemies at the same time?

They both proceeded to find the red dragon, Slifer, on the ground where they would meet up with the third duelist, an unknown Yusei Fudo. They waited around until finally a loud growl of a duel runner came up. The red 'motorcycle' came barreling right at them. Both of them froze waiting for impact but it never came. It stopped just barely inches away from them. The helmeted rider got off and checked to make sure they both were okay.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you. I was running late and needed to be here on time." He said parking his runner. He took off his helmet to reveal his spiky black hair. (Not like Yugi or Jaden could say much)

"Oh, by the way," the 'motorcyclist' said, "I'm Yusei Fudo the current duel champion of New Domino City." Jaden and Yugi's jaws dropped. Before they could say much though an explosion sounded. All three turned, only to see a figure coughing in the smoke.

"I thought we weren't using smoke effects, Carly!" a voice growled.

"Sorry Jack, I just though it'd make for a better photo for the books." A girl replied, a bit nervously.

"Whatever." The man growled now appearing with his blonde spiky hair, and his outfit perfect.

"Welcome gentlemen to history in the making. Goodwin Company has chosen you three to participate in the first test run, and possibly the first ever documented Tri-duel." Jack announced grandly. All of them looked at him with determination in their eyes. Jack grinned to himself; it was the perfect turnout.

"Now if you'll follow me, we can kick this duel into overdrive!" he announced turning dramatically into the stadium.

"Over?" "Drive?" Jaden and Yugi asked. Yusei looked at them oddly. They hadn't heard that before? Must be out of towners, he reasoned. So he quickly explained it to them.

"Turbo dueling?" was their next question. Yusei's eyes widened even more. There were some areas without turbo dueling? Wow, they were behind. So he took his time and explained that to them as well. Jaden seemed all for it, by the end, while Yugi seemed interested but not compelled to start riding.

"Alright then, I'll explain the rules once and go through procedure. So listen up okay?" he asked. They nodded and Carly whipped out her video camera and backup to tape it.

"This concept tri-dueling, is nothing new to most. It's just not regulated or documented. I'd like to change that, so that's why I brought you all her to test it. It's simple, really. All you do it take this duel disk…" he said three duel disks appearing behind him, he took one, " and change the setting from 'duel' to 'Tri-duel'. Simple enough right?"

All three nodded and took a duel disk from the cart. They were lighter in weight then the other dual disks they'd used in the past. It was a welcomed change.

"Alright, now I need all three of you to place your decks in these…" he said motioning to the smaller copy machine look alikes, "These will make note of all the cards in your decks to ensure that there's no cheating, and that for future reference we will know all the cards in yours decks. Also they shuffle your decks fro you, so there's no cheating like that either."

Yusei and the rest put their decks in and let it analyze and record all the cards in their decks. All at once they slapped in their decks and were ready to duel. Jack joined Carly up in the announcers box, and made sure that all the on sight cameras were completely functional and that no interruptions would be made. Security was beefed up, and the area surrounding the stadium was shut down. (In case of a power explosion or some such other issue.)

The three of them decided the order of play by a rock paper scissors. It was Yugi, Jaden, then Yusei.

"Everything's ready Jack." Carly replied. She was secretly, super excited since Jack and Mr. Goodwin had promised her full rights to printing the article for the first ever Tri-dual. Jack grinned and took up the mic.

"All right begin this!" he commanded. They nodded sharply as they drew their hands.

"I start this by playing…"

* * *

The duel was up to two hours now. No one was giving an inch of room for mistakes. Two opponents instead of one; if you were going to win there was no error. All of them were now down to their final cards, and final strategies. Not to mention the fact that they were all down to just a hundred life points a piece.

Yusei had his Stardust Dragon on the field and no trap or spell cards in play, with only two cards in his hand, and only five left in his deck. He was, for once, running low on options.

Jaden had slightly different odds. No monsters on the field, but three facedowns. And like Yusei only five cards left in his deck but four in his hands. He was running every plan possible through his head to see if he could turn this in his favor.

It was Yugi's turn. He had the Feral Imp in defense mode along with the mystical Elf. On his draw he drew his favorite card. But before doing anything more he thought through his plan.

If he sacrificed his Imp and Elf he'd be defenseless. His magician was just as powerful as Yusei's dragon, but he didn't have anything that would give him the power boost he'd need. Jaden didn't have any monsters on the field but three facedowns, and who knows what those could be. So he couldn't attack either one of them. Still the feeling in his gut told him to sacrifice his defense for the magician. It was completely unreasonable, but he just had to do.

"I sacrifice my Feral Imp, and Mystical Elf in order to summon my Dark Magician in attack mode!" he announced. The magician appeared, and seemed to be surveying the area.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Yugi finished.

Jaden drew a card, and grinned. Winged Kuribo, his oldest buddy. Well, he didn't know if he could win, but he had to try.

"I play Winged Kuribo in attack mode!" he announced then he added the armor to it making it even with Yugi's magician and Yusei's dragon.

Jack was calmly ecstatic. This was turning out even better then he planned. They were going all the way not stopping at anything. All the tricks were being pulled, and no card left unused. This would be perfect for the world to see. And he would be the mastermind behind it. Not to mention the amazing article Carly would cook up in order to glam it up even more.

Before Jaden could start his attack a voice came through.

"Perfection at it's finest." It boomed seeming to be a god. Everyone froze, that voice. It had been in their dreams! Yugi relooked at it, just like his dream had been. The Dark Magician was in play and he was competing against two other duelists.

"What or who are you?" Jack growled through the speakers. This 'thing' wasn't going to ruin the mood of this duel. Not if he could help it.

"I am the creator of Duel monsters of course." It boomed again. The creator of duel monsters?, but- that's impossible; Yugi thought Maximillion Pegasus had created it. Right?

"No, No he did not, Yugi." It announced reading his mind.

"Then what did he do?" Yugi asked aloud.

"He merely found it and popularized it to the masses, creating it so this day would come." It stated.

"So that October 4th 2009 would come?" Jaden asked not really getting it.

"Yes, without duel monsters this day would not have come. The Dark Signers had to be defeated somehow right, Yusei?" Yusei was shocked; it was because of duel monsters that he had defeated the dark singers. Well, with the help of the Crimson dragon too.

"So why is this perfect?" Jack announced again. Never mind getting rid of this thing whatever it was, this was just icing on the cake. Adding to the glory of the first documented Tri-duel.

"Because it's being played by those pure of heart. These young men are not capable of hate. This game was created to bring people together, and to entrain. But alas the people of Egypt saw it as another source of power, as well did Maximillion. Yet, when I see this game played in its purest form, with pure duelists, it brings me great joy and gladness that's it has survived ten years in the modern world." It boomed sincere-ness in its voice. That little speech brought everyone back to their senses. It wasn't about winning or losing. Or being in history books, or anything like that. It was about having fun, and being with those who loved the game. Besides who said they only won if someone lost? They should leave it up to destiny to choose.

"Alright let's keep going guys!" Jaden said pumping his fist in the air. They both nodded. The voice laughed, in (manly) delight.

"One more thing." Yusei asked.

"What is it Yusei Fudo?" it asked back.

"What's your name?" he called to the sky.

"It's Kazuki Taha-" it stopped and the cloudy skies cleared. Before anyone could do anything else the machines acted on their own. The Dark Magician destroyed winged Kuribo. The Dark Magician was destroyed by Stardust Dragon. And the Stardust dragon was destroyed by the winged Kuribo before the Dark Magician destroyed the Winged Kuribo.

"Whoa!" Yugi hollered as the duel disk crackled and his life points drained to zero. The same happened to Yusei and Jaden. They gathered together to say it was a good game. For all of them it had been the most exciting game they had possibly ever played.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Yugi said, as Jack reclaimed the duel disks.

"I guess so." Yusei replied. A loud crack came, as one of the doors to the stadium came down.

"YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!" Akiza, Anzu, and Alexa announced storming in. The rest of the crew came tumbling in behind them. It was a scolding so loud that the floor shook. Mostly about all of them being idiots and not telling everyone else what was going on.

"Serious, Yug you could have been hurt." Joey said.

"You too Jaden." Alexa said.

"Same for you Yusei" Runa and Aki chorused.

"Relax, we're all fine aren't we?" Yusei soothed.

"No we are NOT fine!" Carly said hollering at Jack.

"Calm down, it was an accident." He said.

"An accident? An ACCIDENT?" she screamed, "You lost us the biggest scoop of the year, even the century Jack! All I have to write up now is that the world's first Tri-duel ended in a DRAW because you hit a button that made all the monster attack each other, and nearly destroy the Tri-duel disks!" He got her to calm down a bit before explaining.

"I know what I did, Carly, I know. But something came over me, and made me end the duel that way. It didn't feel right, letting it end any other way. It just HAD to be like this." He explained. Carly huffed at him for a minute, but gave in.

"Alright, maybe if I play up this whole, Maximillion Pegasus didn't create Duel Monsters, but this Kazuki Taha- whatever did, then maybe I can get an even bigger scoop." She sighed, defeated. But you had to admit it was a good idea.

"Tri-dueling sounds interesting." Yugi's grandpa said steeping forward. Yugi came up and gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday!" he announced. The rest of them (besides Yugi's friends) looked at each other in awe. He really was an idiot for skipping his grandfather's birthday for a duel.

"Well since we're all together," Jaden started, but was interrupted by two Helicopters coming down and landing. Out of one came Seto Kaiba and Mokubo, and the second came Chazz Princeton. Seto looked around, and made note to make his next investment in a new more expensive stadium. Chazz just looked a bit pissed off.

"Well now since everyone's here." Jaden restarted, "And since it is Mr. Motou's birthday why don't we just have a party right here and now?"

"Here? Jaden you've got to be kidding me." Chazz said. Everyone else mumbled amongst themselves a bit. It did have plenty of room, and was pretty private. Jack was about to suggest they take it elsewhere, but Mr. Motou started first.

"I think that's a great idea. I like the idea of being here it's so open. Plus I want to know how those… motorcycles? Work." He said, and with that a party began.

It was a mash of duelists and friends alike. Everyone who hadn't ridden a duel runner tried them out with various results. A cake and pizzas were ordered, and friendships were made. All the girls had in common the fact that they were duelists and that they're guy friends were complete idiots at times. Seto, Jack, and Chazz eventually couldn't take it that there might be another dragon stronger then theirs, so they had a Tri-duel to settle it. (Which gave better results then the first one.)

Their was laughing, and celebrating and so much more until night settled onto New Domino City. None of them wanted to leave their new friends. Plus there were still so many things to learn from each other, and not to mention cards to trade.

"I guess we better get going." Joey said after awhile.

"Us too, we have a final tomorrow." Sirius said. Jaden slammed his head on the table.

"You're joking right?" he mumbled into the table. Sirius just made a nervous face at him. Alexa hit him over the head, and Alexa scolded him for not remembering such an important thing.

"You're not going to be able to go anywhere." Crow announced pointing to the sky. It was turning to a mix of dark grey and black.

"We check online no flights are leaving until late tomorrow, so you'll have to stay in New Domino for just a bit longer." Carly said appearing. Then came the problem of rooming. Even with Yuki and Jaden's spacious hotel rooms there was no way they would all fit in there. Not to mention the fact that the rooms were only for one night.

"Fine, come along everyone let's get going." Jack said snapping his fingers to have possibly the longest and biggest stretch limo appear. They all stared at him confused. Kaiba snapped his fingers to have a black Mercedes appear, and Chazz had a Rolls Royce. Jack turned back to them.

"Well come on, let's head up to my penthouse suit. There's plenty of room in there for everyone and then some. Besides…" he faded off and turned away.

"Besides what, Jack?" Yusei asked. Jack seemed a bit awkward, but cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't think anyone's quite ready to part from one another yet. We have much to discuss." He said gruffly bordering into the limo. It only took a second.

"I call shotgun!" Rua said racing in.

"But there's no shotgun in a limo!" Anzu cried, but that didn't stop all the competitive guys from racing in after him. The remaining people sighed at their friend's actions in disappointment. Rua they could understand, but Joey and Tristan and Jaden? Some of them just never grew up. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hurry up! We're leaving without you!" Jaden shouted from a window. The calm guys (Yusei, Yugi…) and the girls followed.

Once at Jack's pent house; they continued to talk and celebrate. With lots of duels, tricks, jokes, debating, and talking. Which resulted at one point an almost fist fright between Joey and Chazz. (It was resolved peacefully... sorta) All of this continued until the next morning.

* * *

Author's note: Whoa, talk about long one shot. I can't believe I wrote all this and it actually made some sense. (Believe me the first original version was much, MUCH longer.) This is the condensed version and hopefully it still makes sense to everyone who's read this. And yes there will be an epilogue, so look forward to it!

I apologize for possible grammatical errors or errors in the spelling of names, and for some names being those from the manga and others being from the anime that was dubbed and such. I did my best from memory (remembering names, how to spell them etc.). Also I'm not even remotely in touch with GX's characters so I hope I didn't butcher them to badly. (Please tell me if I did though ^^;) Reviews and such are really appreciated.


	2. Epilougue

Jack woke the next day to find everyone from yesterday asleep and scattered around his suite. He turned over to go back to see only to find Yusei's sleeping face, in his face. Rally, Rua and Runa were all surrounding Yusei as well.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" Jack hollered waking everyone up.

"Keep it down man!" Joey grumbled as he rolled over.

"Yeah, shuddup." Tristan agreed rolling over to find Duke under him.

"GET OFF!" he roared, waking the rest of them.

Rua, Runa, and Rally were all rubbing their eyes as Yusei shifted, awake after Jack had yelled.

"Relax, Jack. Remember last night? You invited all of us to stay overnight for the party." Yusei said lightly.

"I know, right well what I agreed to, but this is… weird." He said. Alexa was up, and Akiza was rolling her eyes. Tea was just waking, and Yugi was confused. Jaden was still sleep with Sirius at his side.

"What time is it anyway?" Yugi asked.

"It's 11:00am why do you ask?" My said.

"Because we have a plane to catch in a half hour!" Mr. Motou said wide-awake.

"Oh, my god you're right!" Sirius said awakened by everyone's shouts. "Jaden, JADEN! Wake up!" he said shaking his sleeping friend.

"What's the hubbub about?" Jaden asked, awake.

"We have less then a half hour to catch the plane back to school!" Alexa shouting; throwing their bags together. (They weren't planning on staying overnight)

"Alright everyone, let's get moving. Time's a wasting!" Crow announced as he handed out directions.

"Believe I will be the one giving orders… Crow." Jack started. As they both stared each other down.

"Now's not the time for a fight. We've got to get everyone who needs to get to the airport there, NOW." Yusei directed. With that everyone was loaded into a limo or onto a duel runner and they were at the airport in record time.

"Goodbye Yugi, and Jaden." Yusei said shaking their hands.

"Goodbye Yugi, and Yusei." Replied Jaden.

"Goodbye Jaden, and Yusei." Replied Yugi.

"Next time it'll be a decisive win." Jaden grinned pointing at himself. Yusei smirked a bit, "But'll be more hard fought then before." "It wouldn't be fun without that." Yugi agreed as the planes announced that they were boarding.


End file.
